Pink Sunset
by mariamannella123
Summary: Pink Sunset is a sequel series to the well known series, Twilight. It is Renesmee and Jacob's POV's.
1. Chapter 1

Pink Sunset

 **Moving To La Push**

 **Renesmee POV**

I was in my room looking up at the orange sunset.

 _Knock, knock. Can I come in?_ My dad asked through my thoughts.

"Sure can, Dad."

And with that he stood, arms folded leaning on my bookshelf.

"It's time, Renesmee."

I knew exactly what that meant. Today I am moving to La Push to be closer to my boyfriend, Jacob.

"Okay. Just let me say goodbye first."

"Of course."

I walked out of the room with my suitcase in one hand and my laptop in the other.

I walked up to my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle first.

I bidded my goodbyes to them.

Then, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice made me promise I would come back for a girls night out some day.

There was Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet. Aunt Rosalie is like another mom to me, she always has been.

Lastly, I went up to my mom.

I squeezed her so tight.

"I'll miss you mom. So much. I love you."

"I'll miss you too, Princess. Make sure you call once a week. I love you. Tell the pack I said hi.

"I definately will."

I had a tight embrace around my mom now.

"It's time, Ness." My dad said with what looked like a tear in his eye.

I let go of my mom and waved goodbye as I walked to the car that would now be mine.

We drove off. I'm going to miss Forks, alot.

As soon as we get there I get out and run right up to Jake. Who seemed to be waiting for me with a smile.

"God, I missed you, Jacob."

"I missed you too."

Then, I went inside to greet the pack. We laughed, we told stories, we had a great time.

"Hey Jake?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you show me where my room is? I'm really tired of dragging this suitcase around."

The pack all just smiled and looked at Jacob.

"Yes, I will." He answered.

We walked up the stairs together.

Then, he stopped at a familiar room.

It was his room.

I was NOT ready for all of this commitment.

"It's okay. I got you your own bed."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Nessie."

He kissed me.

I pulled away.

"Jake, you know I'm not ready for that yet."

"Sorry. I thought that just maybe, you might've changed your mind."

"No . I didn't."

I walked over to the bathroom and got all of my makeup and 'after-the-shower' stuff and put it all away neatly in a cleared part of a shelf.

I put away all of my clothes and personal belongings and got out my phone to call my mom.

"Hey mom, it's me. Renesmee. Call me when you get the chance." I said after the familiar beep that comes after someone can't answer their phone at that moment.

So, I decided to call my grandpa and see if he wanted visitors anytime soon.

"Of course, there's always an invatation on the table for you, Ness." Grandpa Charlie said happy and surprised that I had called.

"Great. I'll be over around six-ish."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"Bye. See you soon. Love you."

I walked back downstairs to see a Seth and Jake sitting on the couch talking.

"I'm going to get going, Jake. I'll see you in a bit." I said while grabbing a apple out of the small weaved bowl that sat in the middle of the front room.

"Where ya going, Ness? You just got here." Seth asked.

"To Forks." I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Sunset

 **Lies, Lies, And More Lies**

 **Jacob's POV**

She walked out fast.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Dude, did you show her your guy's room yet?" Seth asked.

"Yea."

"Alright!" Seth boomed.

"She says she's not ready yet." I revealed to him.

"Ah. She's playing the old hard-to-get card." Seth said.

"She's already my girlfriend, you dipshit." I said back.

"Someone's getting grouchy."

"Damn right! My girlfriend just left and I don't even know if she's coming back!" I yelled.

"Then go find her and give her what she wants!" Seth yelled back at me.

"Which is?" I asked.

"That you love her, then she will want to ya know…." Seth smiled.

"You really think?" I asked.

"I don't think, I know." Seth answered.

"Okay, I'll be back, Seth. You better be right." I said before grabbing my jacket and running out the door.

I got into my navy Prius and drove all the way to Forks.

I got to the Cullen's in no time at all.

I walked into their big home.

I saw Alice and Nessie right away, they sat at the couch.

They seemed to be talking.

"Well, hello beautiful." I smiled.

"Oh. Jacob." Renesmee said quietly.

"Well, that wasn't too welcoming." I said, clearly irratated.

"Sorry, I just…...came here to talk to Aunt Alice…..I wasn't expecting you." Nessie said.

"I'm here to take you home, c'mon." I pursuaded.

"But, I'm not done talking to Aunt Alice, Jake." She made an excuse.

"Well, my uhhh dad's not feeling well and wants to see you?" I lied.

"Were you telling me that or was it a question?" She asked me.

"I'm serious. He's in my room." I lied once more.

"Okay, fine. Bye Aunt Alice. Thank you for talking with me. Love you, bye!" She hugged Alice quickly. We got in the car and went back to _our_ home. It felt good to finally say that, even if it was in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Pink Sunsets

 **Never Will I Ever Listen To Him Again**

 **Renesmee's POV**

We got out of the car and jogged up to the front door of Ja- I mean our house.

We walked up the stairs and into our room.

I looked around. No Billy.

Jake locked the door.

"What are you-" I started.

"Ssshhhhh" Jake put his finger against my lips.

I started to get scared.

"I love you" He told me.

"I love you, too" I said back.

"Then prove it"

Jake took my arms and through me against his king sized bed.

"No! Jake! I'm not ready!" I yelled.

"I said ssssshhhhh!" He whispered with a suductive smile.

"NO!" I yelled.

He smashed his lips against mine to stop me from yelling I presume.

He pulled off my lace shirt. It was way too far.

I yanked my shirt out of his grip and pulled it back on in a split second.

I then, pushed him off of me and walked through the now unlocked door.

I went straight to the coat rack and grabbed my purse.

I stormed outside and got into my Lexus.

"Goodbye La Pushe. Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Pink Sunset

 **1 Year Later**

 **Renesmee's POV**

I was in class when it happened.

I sat at the Lab table.

I sat alone. I always sat alone.

A new kid came in.

He sat right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Aiden Zurrich." He smiled brightly.

"Hey, Aiden. I'm Renesmee. I guess we're lab partners?" I asked him.

"Guess so" He replied.

"Cool" I said like, ten minutes later.

"Cool" Aiden had said.

The bell rung within 15 minutes of our wierd converstion.

"So, since your new you probably don't have anywhere to sit at lunch. So, if you want, you could sit with me and my friends." I said in a nonflirty tense, even though he was pretty cute.

"Okay. That _would_ be nice." Aiden replied.

"Great, see you then." I said and walked to my next class, Pre-Algebra.

As I walked I thought about last year and all the problems.

I've moved on since then.

I moved back into my old house, I learned how to mix my appetite, and I've stayed away from Jacob.

Oh! And I enrolled into highschool, so that people would think I'm all human.

So, I think it's pretty safe to say that I've moved on in the best way possible for my situation.

I got snapped out of my many thoughts when Aiden arrived, standing next to me.

"Ya know, if you want to go on a date with me just ask. You don't have to go all stalker on me." I joked.

"No, actually as fun as that sounds, I'm in this class too." He smiled.

"Oh. Cool." I said nonchalantly.

"Great" He said back with a beautiful smile.

"Nice way of changing it up, A." I smiled.

"I got a nickname now!? Awwwe! I'm flattered!" We both laughed.

The bell rung and we decided to ditch and went to T.G.I Friday.

"This was fun." I said while eating my burger.

"Way more than math, that's for sure." He laughed.

"You don't like math? I thought you were the A plus student type." I admited.

"Well, you were far from right with that accusation." He answered while taking one of my fries.

"Hey! Give me that back!" I laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aiden yelled while running to over to the hallway where the bathrooms are.

I chased him over there and took my fry.

"You win." Aiden said with a smile.

"Not quite." I said and stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his.

Just then a guy walked out of the boys bathroom. I didn't care.

He just stood there, watching our lips interwind for ten minutes.

"Ummm…..yes?" I asked after I pulled away from Aiden soft, pink lips.

"Hey, Ness. Don't remember your old kissing pal?" It was Jacob.

"Oh my God." I said, shocked.

"Do you know this guy, Renesmee?" Aiden asked me protectingly.

"I should be asking her the same thing." Jake said.

"She's with me, Pal." Aiden straightened up.

"Yeah, whatever." Jacob walked up past Aiden and whispered, "She's not what you think she is. Come to the beach on the lake over by La Push at 6:00 sharp."

"What did he say to you? Ya know what? I don't even care. Let's go back to the table." I took Aiden's hand and led him to the table with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Pink Sunset

 **You Kissed A Vampire**

 **Jacob's POV**

Renesmee's little boyfriend showed up right on time.

"So, you came?" I asked the boy.

"Yes. Now talk, dude. I still have homework. Oh. And my name's Aiden."

"Jacob Black" I introduced myself.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase, hurry up now." Aiden said.

"Your little girlfriend, Renesmee." I started.

"What about her?" Aiden asked.

"She's half vampire." I said while he spat out his Gatorade.

"What!? Are you fucking crazy?!" Aiden shouted at me.

"Nope. But, if you aren't you'll stay away from Nessie." I said.

"Why should I believe you?!" He asked.

"Because, I have solid evidence."

"Well, show me." He said.

I showed him a picture of Renesmee with her fangs out.

"How do I know it's not just photo shop or a fake pair of fangs?"

"You just can't take the truth, can you Aiden?" I asked him.

"I'm leaving." He answered.

"Stay away from her, dude I did this for your own sake. Not mine." I said.

He just kept on walking.

I hope he took my advice. Hope, it breeds eternal misery.


End file.
